Vampire In The Attic
by Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever
Summary: Bella moves to Chicago with her Father.The house she moves to, an old Victorian house owned by a certain bronze haired vampire.Love,heartache,danger and friendship. Mix it all together and you have a vampire in your attic.I am horrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire in the Attic

Prologue

Bella Pov:

If you would have asked me a few years ago, if I believed in vampires, I would have said you were crazy. But every once in a while in life, we are proven that some of our beliefs are completely false. I would have never imagined the turn my life would take. The path that has been placed before me. The decisions I would have to make. But I wouldn't change it for the world. All the hardships I had to face along the way, was worth it. It was all worth the pain to be with _him_.

Most of us spend our lives in the dark. Completely content with not knowing the true dangers that lurk amongst us every day. But once your life is opened, once your vision has cleared from the facade, there is no turning back. The legends say all Vampires are evil. The books, the movies, the phony halloween get ups, they are all lies created so we, as humans, can live our happy little lives and never know the truth. Because we are human, we are easily fooled, easily tricked into false security that was never there to begin with. Vampires do walk amongst us. They do not sleep in coffins, or live in castles surrounded by moats. They are not these ugly creatures humans have made up in their minds. In fact, they are the complete opposite. Unearthly beauty, Ungodly strength and speed, and sometimes even special gifts accompany these 'children of the night'. They do drink blood, but not all consume the blood of humans. There are a small few who find their nourishment from animals. Refusing to give into the animal within themselves. Some of them actually retain their humanity.

That is where the Cullens come in. And my story begins.

----

You never know how good you have it, until it is taken away from you in the blink of an eye. A life can be changed, altered, by a single act. A single mistake, such as leaving a restaurant one second too late, or too early depending on how you look at it. A split second reaction can leave a 15-year old girl without her mother and step father. That same 15-year old girl could have lost her life along with them, if the truck that collided with their car had not missed the backseat. I would not be in Forks Washington with my father right now, if that driver had not taken a drink, and then sat behind the wheel. I would never have meet the Cullens, and I would never have known the truth about the existence of Vampires. And I would have never met _him. _

I remember the plane ride to Washington after the funeral. I remember the wailing infants, the 6-year old boy kicking the back of my seat, the feeling of dread when the plane first landed in Seattle. I remember a sullen looking Charlie waiting for me in the lobby. But I don't remember the last time I had felt that numb.

_Charlie gave me a quick, awkward hug, and took my bag from my shoulder. The hug was not awkward because of the broken arm I was sporting, but because it was the first piece of physical contact we had shared in years. _

_Don't get me wrong, Charlie was not a bad father, he just wasn't an active one. My parents had divorced when I was 4 years old. My Mother had us traveling around the US for some time, before she finally settled down in Phoenix. She met and married her new husband Phil within a short time. She said it was "love at first sight" not that I believe in that crap. I suppose you can say I have become a little bitter towards love. It never lasts, and it always ends badly. I am sure if my Mother and Phil had survived the crash, their marriage wouldn't have lasted. Renee was not the type to stick to things very long. She was constantly loosing interest in things only shortly after she started them. Renee and my Father, Charlie, fell in love quickly, had me, and then Renee outgrew Charlie's laid back attitude and left. I had always felt sorry for my Father, for he never really got over her. I can see it in his eyes now. Eyes that I have never seen shed tears, but was on the verge of them as we speak. _

_"I'm really sorry I didn't make the funeral. I-uh...I couldn't get away." Charlie explained as we entered his police cruiser._

_ I knew that was a lie. There was hardly any crime in the small town of Forks. Even though he was a police chief, I knew the only thing keeping him back from the funeral was his own grief. He never showed his emotions in front of others, not even me. I suppose I take after him. I haven't cried since the accident, when Renee looked back at me and told me to follow my heart, and be happy. Thats the last thing she said to me, before my world went black, before everything changed. _

_"Its fine Charlie."_

_"Do you, um, need to talk about it?" I could see Charlie's knuckles turn white from clutching the wheel. _

_"No." I had no intention of talking to anyone about it. It wasn't something I felt needed to be rehashed. They are gone, its done and over with. Nothing I say will ever bring them back. _

_I know it sounded like I was being a cold hearted bitch, but really at this point, I couldn't feel anything. _

_"Okay." he cleared his throat and glanced over at me. "Well, if you ever do need to talk, Bells, I'm here."_

_"Thanks, but I don't want to talk about it." What's the point? Telling people how badly I wish the truck would have just taken me out with them would do nobody any good. The cops still had to scrape Renee and Phil off the side of the road, and I still had to watch them die. What would talking about my "feelings" do to help that? And how could I keep my promise to my Mother? How could I follow my heart when its been frozen over?_

_"Not to sound rude or anything, but could you pay attention to where you are going? One deadly crash in my lifetime is enough for me thanks." There goes my bitch mode again. Its like I don't have a filter anymore._

_Charlie nodded and drew his attention back to the road. I could see the hurt in his eyes. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he swallowed hard. I guess I will really have to work on the whole, not being a bitch to everyone thing. _

_The small white house came into view, only hours later. It was raining. Thats a shock. Raining in Washington. _

_I grabbed my bag and threw it over my good shoulder, stepping out into the cold Olympic air. The rain stung my cheeks with the force behind it. I reveled in the sting. At least I could still feel something. _

When I stepped out of that police cruiser, I had no idea what lied ahead of me. It wasn't long before school was starting. I was a Freshman then. I had become everyone's shiny new toy to play with, only problem, I wasn't willing to play nice.

Charlie had threatened to send me to counseling if I didn't make some friends, and I didn't take that well. Things started getting really strained with Charlie. We constantly got in little arguments about my attitude. Part of me knew he was right, that I shouldn't be so standoffish with people. But the other part of me just didn't give a fuck.

Then I met Alice Cullen.

I first met Alice at lunch a few weeks into moving to Forks. I figured she would take my attitude like everyone else did. Most people realized by the end of the first day, I didn't want to be bothered. But Alice, oh lovely little Alice, she didn't take the hint. In fact, she sat with me every day at lunch, until I asked her, and I quote;

"What the fuck is your deal?"

And what did she do? She laughed and bounced in her seat, thrilled that I finally acknowledged her presence. Alice quickly began chatting away with me, or to me, about anything and everything. Mostly about clothes. I didn't think I could be friends with someone like her. I didn't think I could be friends with anyone at that point. But if there is one thing I learned in life, it was never bet against Alice.

The other Cullens began eating with us, once Alice finally had me uttering more than a few syllables. I quickly took to Emmett, the big burly one who looks like he ate little Freshmen like me for breakfast. (No pun intended.) Emmett had ways of making you laugh, even when you didn't get his jokes. Jasper, Alice's hubby, didn't speak much, which I was fine with. I got along with him too, on a more emotional level. I think he understood my lack of feeling more than others did. I wouldn't understand why until later.

And then there was Rosalie. For awhile, she was being her usual bitchy self, but I couldn't say anything seeing as I was a bitch all the time. But after awhile, to everyone's surprise, I became pretty close to her. Hey, what's a bitch without a bitch counterpart?

It was about halfway through the school year, when I found out what they really were. What their secret was.

_It was a Saturday night, and I was spending it with Alice like usual. She took me to Port Angeles for some "much needed shopping.". Alice hated my fashion sense, or there lack of. She insisted on dragging me from store to store trying to broaden my horizon. _

_"Bella will you stop complaining! We are just going to one more store, then we will go home!" Alice huffed and dragged me down the walkway by my jacket._

_"Alright warden! Why don't you put the cuffs on me and beat me with your night stick while you're at it!"_

_"Oh Bella honey, you know I love you. But I only do those things to Jasper." She smirked back at me while I fought the bile that rose in my throat._

_"Okay, seriously didn't need the mental image there Al." She chuckled and picked up her pace. I could barely keep up with her. "The store is not going anywhere Alice! Don't rip my fucking arm off!"_

_"Stop being a baby! And you have such a potty mouth Bella. Esme would have a field day with you!"_

_"Yeah yeah. Thanks for the lecture _dad. _" We made it to the store and my suffering was far from over. Alice insisted on me trying on skirts and dresses that I would never wear. Not only that, she made me _buy _them!_

_Once the Chinese water torture was over, we took our time walking back to Alice's Porch. It was dark and had been raining pretty hard earlier that day. We had stayed out so late, the shops were closing and there was barely anyone on the roads or the walkways. It wasn't odd for Alice and I to be out very late into the night. I didn't sleep much, and I had a theory that Alice didn't sleep at all. I swear that girl lived on red bull or something. _

_I heard the familiar sound of rubber and concrete. But I didn't feel the impact, at least not the one I was waiting for. Cold arms wrapped around me so quickly I felt the air leave my body. When my eyes could catch up with my brain, I saw Alice's tiny arm wrapped around me, while her other was outstretched to the Van in front of us. The driver was unconscious, having hit their head on the steering wheel, and all I could do was gawk at the tiny pixie like she just grew a second fucking head! _

_"Alice...What the fu-"_

_Alice didn't say anything, just scooped me up and ran at neck breaking speed to her Porch. And by neck breaking speed...I mean she nearly broke my fucking neck! _

_I sat in the passenger seat, wide eyed as Alice practically floored it back to Forks. We were parked in front of her family's enormous house in no time, and Emmett was rushing to meet us. He flung the door open and slung me over his shoulder like a fucking rag doll._

_"Belly-Poo! You grace us with your presence!" Emmett chuckled but was cut off by Mighty Mouse in heels._

_"Emmett, take Bella inside right now! Something happened that...I-I didn't see coming." Didn't see coming? What was I missing here?_

_Emmett went into serious mode, which didn't happen often, and before I knew it I was plopped down on their expensive white couch. Jasper trotted down the stairs, followed by Rosalie and Esme. Carlisle had Alice off to the side, talking so fast it made my head spin. Something was going on, and I intended on finding out what the hell it was._

_"Bella dear, are you okay?" Esme sat beside me and wrapped her cold arm around me. I looked up at her, and probably looked like dumbass, and nodded. _

_Alice and Carlisle finally joined us in the living room and stared at me. Alice sat on the table in front of me and smiled warmly, with a hint of trepidation in her expression. Oh yeah. Alice fucking Cullen was nervous. Shit was about to hit the fan. _

_"Bella, I know you may be a little scared right now, but I assure you, no har-"_

_"I'm really sorry to come off this way, Mr. C...But could you guys just cut the shit and tell me what the fuck just happened back there?" I seriously need to work on that filter thing! Carlisle has been nothing but super nice to me, him and their whole family. Esme narrowed her eyes at me, in the motherly way. I mumbled a quick apology, feeling more like an ass than I already did. Esme had that effect on everyone. Don't piss with the Esme. _

_"Its alright, Bella. I know you are confused. Alice has informed me on what happened, and because I trust you, this whole family does actually...We will tell you the truth. But you must promise us, that you will never reveal what we tell you to the humans."_

_Humans? What the..._

_"Uh, you got it. I won't say a word to the um...Humans." I only talked to them anyhow. I talked to Carlisle more than my own Father. And that was sad. _

_"Bella, we are..."_

_"Vampires." Alice cut in. I must have given her a look like she was crazy, because she smiled and continued on. "I know, I know. Sounds like a load of crap. But that is what we are. Ever wonder why our skin is so cold? Or why we don't eat? Or even why we don't sleep?"_

_I'd be lying if I said I didn't question those things. But Vampire wasn't exactly what I had in mind...Anorexic Insomniacs with circulation problems...More plausible. _

_"So...You are telling me you are all a family of vampires, who just so happen to attend a public high school and associate yourselves with teenage girls? Fucked up teenage girls but teenage girls none the less?" Esme cleared her throat and I apologized again. _

_"I know its hard to believe but its true, Bella." Alice assured me. _

_"Okay. I guess that explains the whole wonder woman thing you just pulled." Emmett snorted and I rolled my eyes at him. Boy couldn't be serious for longer than 10 seconds before he had a relapse. But thats why we love him. "So, not that I'm not grateful or anything but uh...Why haven't you eaten me yet?" Emmett's snort turned into an all out cackle. _

_"Oh, Belly-Poo! We don't feed from humans. Most of our kind does." He smiled warmly at me and draped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him. "But you see, we like to keep the bit of humanity we have left. And besides." His chuckles became louder, and Alice huffed in aggravation. "Humans don't put up as much of a fight as an irritated grizzly!"_

_And thanks to Emmett, with his muscles and admission to liking the challenge of a grizzly. All I could picture at that moment was Emmett in some sort of Gatorade commercial._

**"Grizzly Bear...Is it in you!"**

_I snorted._

_Okay, its official. I have hit my head too many fucking times for my own good. _

_"Emmett you are not helping, shut up." Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and crossed her arms. I would have given her a high five for accuracy but I figured now wasn't the time. _

_"Bella, it is dyer that you do not tell anyone about us. Not only would you be putting us in danger, but yourself as well." Carlisle had to be the voice of reason, yet again. "We may be Vampires, but we do have rules. The number one rule being, don't let humans know. We trust you enough to know you wouldn't tell anyone on purpose, but you must promise me you will not let it slip." I could see the concern in his eyes and I nodded._

_"Of course Mr. C. You have my word I won't tell anyone...But I do have one question."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Well...Why did you bother becoming friends with me, if you knew there was a risk of me finding out?"_

_"I saw you coming." Alice smiled. I nodded and the room grew quiet for awhile. Not an uncomfortable quiet, just the kinda quiet that happens when you find out your best friends are vampires and you couldn't tell anyone about it. _

_I couldn't help it. I started laughing. _

_"What the hell could possibly be funny?" Rosalie scoffed at me, a smirk playing on her lips._

_"Just that, I always knew I didn't fit in with people. I finally find some kick ass friends, and what happens? I find out they are fucking Vampires." Even Esme couldn't fight back the laughter that filled the room._

That brings us to today. It has been Two years since I moved here and befriended the Cullens. Two years, where I thought I could never he happy again, but I found happiness none the less. I still felt like something was missing though. A part of me that never was. I figured it was just the gaping hole loosing my Mother left.

A couple months ago, Charlie came to me with a dilemma. Evidently, thanks to my Mother's constant spending and never finishing things, I was left with a large debt. Charlie was chief of police, but in a small town with a low crime rate, you didn't get paid well. So he informed me he was being transfered to a precinct in Chicago. Meaning I would have to pack up and leave the only friends I have ever known. The only place I ever belonged.

So here I am now, hugging my best friend and practical sister Alice, goodbye. I haven't had the urge to cry since the accident, but the tears never came.

"You have to promise you will call as often as you can! Keep your cellphone on you at all times, because we _cannot _loose contact!" Alice and I were both engulfed by large arms. Emmett of course being the giant teddy bear he was, didn't want to say goodbye either.

"I will Al! But you guys have to come visit me sometime too."

"Of course we will." Carlisle smiled at me and hugged me gently, followed by Esme and Jasper. Even Rosalie hugged me close.

"We love you Belly-Poo! Call us as soon as you get there!" I smiled at Emmett and nodded. Throwing my last bag in the back of Charlie's truck and hopped in. I waved sullenly at my best friends, and second family, as Charlie pulled away. Away from the only place I would ever call home.

Chicago get ready, you got one pissed off fucking Swan on its way.

* * *

**Hey yaw! I have a new story for you!**

**First off, don't worry about Tainted Innocence and I Bruise Easily, they will be finished!**

**Right now I am having a bit of a writers block with Tainted Innocence. I am halfway throuhg the next chapter, I just want to make everything go smoothly. And with IBE I am trying to sort out all the events I want to happen. I could always use more feedback on if you like the idea of the story, and if I should continue it.**

**This whole story is based off a dream I had, and I really hope you like it! I know Bella is really out of character, but its because of the events with Renee. I know there is alot of cussing, and I apologize to anyone who finds it offencive! But it is a M story for a reason. Bella will tone it down throughout the story! Don't worry!**

**Last but not least...**

**I do not own Twilight, But I do own a big headache from going over this prologue to check for mistakes...WHICH I PROBABLY MISSED SOME ANYWAY. -sighs- XD  
**

**Twilight (C) Stephanie Meyer  
**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Vampire in the Attic

Chapter One

New Places

Bella Pov:

I fucking hate planes. I hate the noise, the jet lag, the long hours until you finally reach ground. But most of all, I hate that this plane is taking me farther and farther away from what I had finally come to accept as home. Away from the only friends I had ever made, and the new beginning I never thought would come after loosing my Mother and Phil.

The irony of it all, is the very reason we have to leave was because of Mother and Phil. Renee had debt she couldn't crawl herself out of, and Phil was so underpaid it was pathetic. With a Mother working as a kindergarden teacher, and a step-father working as a minor league baseball player, whom really sucks at it, the income left much to be desired. Now I am not one to complain over not having stupid shit, like fancy cars, or even fucking i-pods. So their income was not something that I had ever complained about. I really didn't give a shit that I was the only kid in school without a cellphone, or a vehicle to drive back in Arizona. But it would of been nice if Renee could have thought ahead for once.

Maybe this Yoga class wasn't a necessity, or maybe I should stop spending so much money on shit I never finish, and spend that money on the debt I have accumulated. Now that is something Renee should have thought about. But regardless, the debt was left with me, and Charlie and I have to fucking pay for it now.

I loved my Mother's crazy, carefree attitude. Only problem with the way she was, she was never really there. I pretty much had to raise myself, and my Mother. For the longest time I was very reserved. I kept to myself, never saying a fucking swear word, or staying out past my curfew, not that I fucking had one. But now? Now I pretty much just don't give a flying fuck what happens anymore. I am tired of being the mature one. So tired of everyone expecting me to be sweet little Isabella Swan. The girl who never spoke out of term, the girl who never did wrong. Not that I am wild and crazy now that Renee is gone. Fuck that. No.

I am more recluse than I was before. Only difference? I just don't let people in. I don't give a shit anymore. I have become a crass, bitter, bitch. Thats what everyone sees on the outside. Thats all I will allow anyone to see. On the inside? I'm screaming. Screaming that the sweet little Swan is still inside of me. That I really haven't become such a hallow ice queen, that I really have a heart that still beats. A heart that is afraid to loose anyone else so I don't let anyone get to it. I know Charlie has been trying his hardest for the past two years to get close to me. He could of fucking tried harder when he had the chance. Now, no one can see the real me. 'Cept Alice. Alice seemed to see the true me from the get go. And I didn't even want her to.

When the plane landed, Charlie immediately grabbed our bags and threw them in a rental car. His truck, and mine would be sent over by Carlisle in a few days. Our furniture was shipped ahead of time and was already in the new house. Joy.

Chicago. Large, busy city. You would think I would be use to big cities, having lived in Phoenix and all. But once you get a taste of small town living, I guess it just sticks with you. Cars were zipping by, and the sidewalks were crowded with busy people living their busy lives. All of these people are the same as me. A vivid outward appearance that says nothing about the true person inside. Thats one thing I have learned about living in the city. No one is who they appear to be.

"So, you excited about seeing the new house?" Charlie looked over at me, forcing a smile.

"Fucking ecstatic." The sarcasm was seeping in my tone.

"Bells, you know I hate when you use foul language. Its not very lady like."

"And you would know what is lady like?"

"Bells, please. Lets not do this right now. I know you are mad at me for making you leave your friends, but we really needed the money." Charlie sighed and shifted his gaze back to the crowded streets.

"Whatever." I know, I know. Don't back talk daddy. I really couldn't give a fuck right now.

The ride was relatively quiet after my short bitchfest. I enjoyed the quiet. Even if it were an awkward one. I didn't know how to be around Charlie. I wasn't the little girl he took fishing with on her eighth birthday and fell off the boat. I really didn't know who I was now. So how was I expected to let Charlie know who I was, when I couldn't even tell him, myself.

After awhile, we pulled up in front of an old victorian style house. It was a tall, tree-green house, with a large front porch and a black cast-iron gate surrounding the front. It was a lot bigger than the house in Forks. There were two levels to the house, and an attic. The windows were elegant, and vines traveled up the complete left side of the house, adding character to the already beautiful building. It was as if we walked out of a Jane Austen novel, and I loved it.

"I hope you don't mind, your stuff is already in your room. You have the whole upstairs. I just had the movers put your stuff in the largest room upstairs. There is even a library in the house. You can put all your books in there and it can be your own little study room. You can do your homework and...stuff in there." Charlie was being really nice. He knew how much I loved to read and learn. Damn him. I felt a crack in my barrier known as my heart.

"Thanks." I forced a smile and hopped out the car, strolling up to the gate.

_So this is home...Has a nice feeling to it. Too bad this home is not back in Forks with the Cullens. Esme would have loved this house..._

"Um, can I just go inside? I'll help unload later. I promised Alice and Emmett I would call as soon as we got here."

"Sure Bells. Go on up." I nodded and opened the front door, stepping in and looked around.

The inside looked even more beautiful. The floors were all a nice dark wood. The fireplace was the centerpiece of a huge living area. Our furniture looked so out of place here. The ceilings were high, and the stairway long and elegant. I think Chicago will be fine if I just get to stay in this house all the time.

I made my way slowly up the stairs, gliding my fingers along the rail. With as old as this house must be, the stairs didn't even creek. There were a few rooms in the upstairs, mainly guesetrooms, but one of the rooms were locked, the one directly across from mine. I shrugged it off, figuring it was just old locks and Charlie would fix it later, and went to my new room.

The room was larger than my old room in Forks. I had expected this room to feel odd, to feel as if I didn't belong here. But surprisingly, I felt at home. I sat on the long wooden window seat and pulled out my cellphone, Alice had given me before I left. God I loved that girl...I miss her.

The phone didn't even finish its first ring before Alice's screeching could be heard from the other end. I put it on speaker and sat it down beside me.

"Bella! How is the house? Is the neighborhood alright? Did you have a good flight?"

"Woah, Tinkerbell. Calm the fuck down, the human brain can only process so much at once." I could practically hear her roll her eyes at me. "The house is amazing, haven't seen much of the neighborhood yet, and you know I hate fucking planes."

"Thats great that you love the house Bella! We miss you so mu-...Emmett what the hell!"

"Belly-Poo! We miss you! Do you miss us yet?" Emmett's loud voice boomed over the speaker. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

"Of course I miss you guys! Esme would have loved this house. Its an old Victorian. Our furniture looks like shit with all the elegant woodwork here. She would have a field day."

"Emmett, give me my cellphone! I wanna talk to Bella too!"

"Why don't you put it on speaker so you can all talk." For being the superior beings, they could be really human sometimes.

"Right..." Emmett laughed pressed the speaker button. I could tell it was him because I heard the sound of other buttons being pressed at the same time.

We talked for awhile, about anything that came to mind. Esme gushed over how much she missed my 'smiling face' she even missed my crass behavior. I missed the hell out of her too. She was the Mother I needed after Renee died. And Carlisle always felt like a Father to me, even though I had Charlie. Emmett was my big brother, Alice was my long lost sister, Rosalie my partner in crime, and Jasper was my shoulder to cry on, so to speak. Jasper was also like a brother to me, but he always got me. He always understood why I was the way I was. I found out later it was because he could feel others emotions, and manipulate them. Whenever I would start to think about Renee, and the tears I had been fighting for two years were on the verge of falling, Jasper would be there. He would send a wave of calm over me. He always told me I should just let it out, stop holding it all inside. But I think he knew why I didn't. If I let it out, I wouldn't be able to stop it. I would fall to pieces.

Alice had always been there for me too. The whole family knew about the accident, but I think only Alice and Jasper really knew the depth of how it effected me. They were my family, and always would be to me.

I helped Charlie carry in the bags from the car, and put them in their respective places in my room. I left my large box of books in the library. I was very anal-retentive about keeping my books in alphabetical order, according to author and series. I was a little on the OCD side.

I made dinner, which consisted of Charlie's favorite, Steak and potatoes with a side salad and an ice cold beer. Well, he was the only one drinking the beer. I tried it once, Renee offered me a sip when I was 14. That shit tasted like fucking nasal spray. No lie.

"So, you like the house?" Charlie said between bites.

"Uh, yeah. Its really beautiful. How did we afford it anyway? Its way bigger than the house in Forks." I kept saying that in my head a lot hadn't I?

"Well, thats the thing. The house just went down on the market when I found it. We just got lucky."

"Well, yeah. I mean the refurnishing is amazing. Esme would love to see it."

"Why don't you take pictures of the house, and send them to her? I'm sure she would love that."

"You know, I think I will...Thanks for the idea, Ch- Dad." I smiled and threw back my glass of milk, chugging the rest down. "Well, I'm going to bed. Jet lag is kicking in. I'll wash the dishes tomorrow."

"Sure Bells. Sleep tight."

I placed my empty dishes in the sink and went upstairs. I glanced at the locked door across the hall for a moment, before entering my room and shutting the door behind me.

Jet lag was really starting to take over. My limbs felt heavy and my eye were drooping. I kicked off my shoes, but didn't bother to change clothes. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

_Bronze hair and Green eyes. Thats all I could see. Green eyes so full of expression and depth. Bronze hair falling in front of them, shielding the true identity of the green-eyed angel. _

_The green eyes looking back at me suddenly changed, turning into a familiar golden brown. The depth was still there, but they were filled with sadness. I wanted to change the sadness, I wanted the happiness that filled the eyes of jade. I knew these eyes, eyes I have never met, but knew just the same. _

_"Bella..." The velvety voice called. The eyes of green and the eyes of gold became one, filling with a burning passion, a fire so fierce it scared me, but I craved it at the same time. "Bella..."_

I bolted up in bed, gasping for air. I had never felt that kind of intensity before. My face was drenched with sweat, and my heart was pounding in my chest. And just from the eyes of some unknown boy. The eyes of an angel. I sat upright in bed and reached for my cellphone on the bedside table, flipping it open. But it beeped before I could even start a text.

**Wow! Some dream you had, babycakes! -A**

I knew Alice for two years, and it still freaked me the hell out when she did that.

**Yeah, go figure. What the hell does it mean? -B**

**I don't really know yet. I'll keep my eye open for ya!-A**

**Why do I have a feeling you know but you're not telling me? - B**

**Now why would I do that!? -A **

**Al...I know you better than anyone...well...anyone HUMAN. Something is up. Spill. -B**

**Its not time yet Bella. When the time is right, you will know. Your life is supposta take this path. Keep an open mind and heart and things will work out. -A**

**Okay, Dr. fucking Phil. Thanks for the session, how much do I owe you? - B**

**Oh stop being such a sarcastic Bitch! Lol! -A**

**But I'm your Bitch, Bitch! -B**

**You know it! Go to sleep human. LOVE YA! XX -A**

**Love ya too Pixie. -B**

I flipped the phone shut, even more confused than I was before and rolled my eyes. I threw my phone back on the table and curled back up in bed. I closed my eyes and sleep found me again, this time my dreams were filled with Alice's words.

_Your life is supposta take this path..._

_Keep an open mind and heart and things will work out..._

Great. Open mind I can do. Open heart? That might be a problem.

----

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache. I tend to get them when I think too hard or worry too much. Stupid fucking human brain. I rolled out of bed with a thud. My legs were still asleep and couldn't register the floor was there.

"Fuck!" I grabbed my head, seeing as I had just banged it against the bedside table, when my phone beeped.

**Watch your step! -A**

I grumbled profanities under my breath and typed away quickly, while standing up and scooping up what was left of my pride.

**Little to fucking slow Al. -B**

I pulled out a frayed pair of jeans and an old Kings of Leon concert shirt. I was just about to hop in the shower when the phone beeped again.

**Don't even think about it Swan! You are dressing in that really cute sweater dress I got you! The grey one. And no sneakers! -A**

The Fuck? I am not wearing a dress to my first day of School...or ever.

**Okay Al. I got the dress out. I'm going to take my shower now. -B**

Hah.

My phone beeped.

Shit.

**STEP AWAY FROM THE JEANS, WOMAN. OR SO HELP ME! -A**

**Fine! But I'm wearing my fucking converse! -B**

There was no talking to a Vampire who is fashion obsessed.

I took a quick shower and shoved the dress on, brushing my hair and flinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. I was taking the bus (Yes, the fucking bus) because, not only did I not have my truck, but I haven't been able to drive since the accident. I just can't get behind the wheel without remembering. So I tend to stay away from the whole, driving thing.

I sat at the top of the steps on the porch. Charlie had left already, eager to start the day. I, on the other hand, was dreading this with every fiber of my being. Its halfway through my Junior year, and I have to start at a new school. The good thing about city schools, no one will know I'm alive.

I looked around my new "home" as the wind whipped through my still damp hair. Alice would be lecturing me about how I would get sick, but I didn't care. The streets were busy, even at this early hour. I stood and walked to the end of the sidewalk, up to the gate when I saw the bus pull up. I glanced back at the house one more time and froze. There was movement in the attic window. For a split second I thought about going back inside to check it out, when the asshole bus driver honked his fucking horn.

Jackass.

School came and went. I kept to myself, only speaking when I told the teachers I would prefer being called Bella instead of Isabella. Oh, and the strand of profanities I yelled out when some bastard grabbed my ass in the hallway. I would give Alice an earful when I got home. Fuck dresses. They call too much attention.

I nearly bolted off the bus when it stopped, holding back the urge to flip the bus driver off while I was at it. I slipped the key in the door, unlocking it and slammed it shut. I didn't realize how much I would missed Forks until today. I felt the tears again. I pushed them back and bit my lip. If I wouldn't allow myself to cry for Renee and Phil, what right did I have to cry for myself?

I didn't even bother bringing my bag up with me, I just grabbed my cellphone from it and went upstairs. Before I even got to my room, it rang. I stopped outside the locked door and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor and bringing my knees to my chest. Pressing the speaker button again, I laid the phone on the floor and hugged my knees to me.

"Hi Alice." Don't cry, Swan. Don't feel sorry for yourself.

_"Bella honey, are you okay? You don't sound too good."_

"I miss you guys."

_"Oh shit! She didn't cuss or reply in sarcasm! Hurry! Call the airport! We are coming Belly-Poo! Don't pull an emo bitch on us!"_

I snorted and shook my head. "Shut the fuck up Emmett, I'm not emo. And don't taunt me. I want you guys here so bad. And I need Emmett as my personal body guard during school hours."

_"Who's ass do I have to kick?" _Emmett sounded serious, which made me smile.

"Your sisters. Because of this stupid dress, some bastard grabbed my ass in the hallway. I would have tore them a new one but there were too many people in the hall to know who did it. So I just cussed out everyone around at the time."

_"Bella, if you tried to kick anyones ass, you would just end up hurting yourself more than the other person. You are so accident prone its pathetic. Your all bark and no bite sugar lips." _Rosalie's voice rang out over the speaker.

"Shut it bitch! I could take you...Well, maybe not _you _but...Oh go paint your nails or something." Stupid bitch...I loved her.

_"What ever whore. I'm going to go work on the BMW. Love ya slut!"_

"Love ya too Ho." I laughed at the stupid ass conversations that went on between Rosalie and me.

_"Anyway! Wanna talk about it sweetie?" _Alice sounded truly concerned, she probably saw the day I had.

"I don't know Al, just hard transitioning I guess. I'm seriously considering homeschooling. You guys were the only ones I could tolerate in school back in Forks. I know I sound like I'm just whining but...Well I guess I am whining huh?" I laughed at my patheticness. "Well, I'll get use to it. So when you guys coming to visit?"

_"You just got there woman! Miss us that much already?" _Alice giggled _"Well, we have christmas break coming up! You know how we always spend christmas together, and that is not going to change! Not if Alice Cullen has anything to say about it! I already asked Carlisle about it and he said it sounds like a plan. You just need to get the Okay from Charlie."_

"That shouldn't be a problem. He will probably be working on christmas anyway. Which means little ol' me will be all by herself on christmas if you don't come. Besides, we have plenty of guest rooms in this place. Three of them upstairs, where I am. Oh, and some locked door that I am assuming goes to the attic." I heard a small click and my head snapped up. I looked around, but saw nothing. So I shrugged it off and sighed. "So yeah, lotta doors on this level. I'll take some pictures of the place so Esme can drool over it."

_"She would love that! Oh, and Carlisle and Esme told me to tell you they say hello and that they love you."_

"Tell Daddy C and Esme I gave my love back." I sighed deeply and lulled my head to the side, staring aimlessly at my bedroom door. "Well, I better go Al. I have a lot of unpacking to do, seeing as Charlie will be too tired to do it himself. And I have to go in cleaning mode, the OCD in me saw some dust building up in my room."

_"You and your cleaning issues! A little dust never killed anyone!"_

"Yeah well, it will be my luck that I'll be the first. The one time I don't clean i'll probably inhale some sort of new mutant dust and spontaneously combust."

Emmett's booming practically made my phone vibrate.

_"Yeah, Yeah. Well, I'll call you or text you later Bella! I love you sweetie, keep your chin up. It will get better! And remember what I told you. Keep an open mind and an open heart. It will all work out."_

_"Love you Belly-Poo!"_

"Thanks Alice, and I love you too guys."

_"Especially me, right?"_

"Yes, Emmett, especially you." I rolled my eyes. "Bye guys, tell Jasper and Rose I love em too."

_"Kay Bells! Bye!"_

I shut the phone and let my head fall back against the attic door. Usually talking to Alice made me feel better, but this time, it just made me miss home even more. Christmas couldn't get her fast enough. I had a month before they showed up. And after that? Then what? Go back to wishing I was still in Forks? There is nothing for me here...

I stood up and looked back at the attic door. Maybe it was because it was locked, but I really wanted to know what was behind that door. And what was with the movement I saw this morning? I swallowed hard and reached for the doorknob, I hesitated for a second before turning the knob. The door opened, without a single creek, to reveal a staircase. Yup, the attic.

I slipped my phone in my pocket and crept up the stairs slowly, making sure my clumsy ass doesn't fall and break anything. Once I made it to the top of the stairs I glanced around at my surroundings. All I could see was what was lit by the light from the window. The dark made it very eire, but after you befriend vampires, the dark does not scare you like it should. I walked up to the window and looked out at the busy city street below.

I sighed deeply and ran my fingers down the window. "Well Toto, looks like we're not in Forks anymore." I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. "Great, now I'm talking to myself...And I just found that important enough to say out loud...I'm loosing my fucking mind." I grumbled and turned back to the staircase. I stopped before descending the stairs. I felt like I was being watched. I don't know why, but that feeling you get when someone's eyes are on you...It made me slightly uneasy. Yet, at the same time, I felt calm. I bit my lip and squinted my eyes, trying to see in the dark, but it was no use. My human eyes were not like those of Alice and the others. Who would be in the attic anyway? An attic that was locked yesterday...Charlie must have unlocked it when I went to bed. I shrugged and went back down the stairs, nearly tripping on the way down, but caught myself.

About three hours later, I was downstairs making dinner for Charlie. I had spent the past three hours cleaning until I couldn't find a speck of dust. I really need to get that OCD in check...

"Hey Bells." Charlie walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer from the fridge. "How was school?"

"Peachy." I stirred the sauce for the spaghetti I was cooking tonight. "Work?"

"Sounds like you had a day like I did." He sighed and took a large swig of his beer.

"That bad?"

"Yeah. Well, not bad if I am counting the payroll I'll get here. But I will be going to sleep earlier every night now. This city is going to keep me on my toes...In fact, I want you to start carrying pepper spray, Bells."

"Dad-"

"Bells, I see the crime that goes on. Its not a bad city, but there are some bad people out there. Just like in every city."

"Cept Forks." I mumbled, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. He gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Cept Forks." He repeated.

"Oh, speaking of Forks. Alice called today. Can the Cullens spend christmas with us? I mean, we have plenty of room here and all..." I knew he wouldn't say no, but I still found myself bitting my lip nervously.

"Sure thing Bells. But uh...About christmas. I was told today I would have to work through christmas. Seeing as I am new and all, I won't be able to take any vacation days and-"

"Dad, its okay. Really. I figured that would happen. No big." I shrugged and handed him a plate. "Thanks for letting me invite the Cullens." He nodded and smiled slightly. "Dinners ready. I'm going to my room for a bit. I'm not hungry."

Once upstairs, I flipped my phone open to send a quick text to Alice.

**Christmas at the Swans is on. Bring presents and I'll put a steak in your heart and lace this place up with garlic. Love ya. -B**

I flipped the phone shut and crossed the hall to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and threw my dress off. I wanted to take a nice long shower, and just forget about today completely. I was just glad we moved in on a Thursday. Tomorrow was Saturday and I wasn't leaving the house.

I let the warm water cascade down my back, loosening up my tense shoulders and closed my eyes. This was my new life, and I would just have to make the best of it. Regardless if I was happy here or not. You can't always have what you want in life. You would think I knew that by now. Renee wasn't here, the Cullens weren't here, and I didn't belong anywhere.

Once the water ran cold, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a large towel. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and walked out into the hallway. I stopped when I saw the attic door open. I quirked my brow and clutched the towel closer to me, making my way to the open door.

"Dad? You up there?" There was no response. I left it open, incase he had it open for a reason and went across the hall to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

Quickly, I slipped on a pair of old sweat pants and a tank-top. I pulled my hair back and went downstairs to the library. I don't know how long I was down there, but I must have fallen asleep. Because when I woke up, the clock on my cell said 1:30 A.M. I closed my copy of _The Giver, _the book I was reading this week, and quietly made my way back upstairs. My cell was beeping from a previous message I had gotten while I was alseep. I opened it and smiled.

**Then get your steak out and stalk the house with garlic, cuz if you think I am coming to see my 'sister' on christmas without a gift, you're crazy! Love Love! X -A**

When I made it to the hallway, I noticed the attic door was still open. I furrowed my brow and stepped up on the bottom step, when my phone beeped again. I flipped it open and swallowed hard.

**Its time Bella. Remember. Open mind and open heart. This is your path, take it one step at a time. - A**

What the hell did that mean? Its time? Time for what?

I crept up the stairs as quiet as possible. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing sped. I don't know what was making me so nervous, but the text Alice just sent me put me on edge. I got to the top of the steps and froze.

There looking at me, were the golden brown eyes from my dream. The man was crouched by the window, the moonlight pouring down on his bronze hair, casting a shadow over his face. But his eyes were so bright and vivid, reflecting the light from the moon, it nearly made my heart stop. I should be afraid. I should be screaming for Charlie. But I wasn't afraid. I wanted to know this man, and I couldn't explain why. It was all completely irrational. But I took another step forward and furrowed my brows. The man didn't move, he just stared at me intently. His eyes almost piercing my soul.

"W-Who are you?"

* * *

**Well this is chapter one yaw! I hope you like it! I know it seems kinda rushed. But I have plans for this story. I am still working on Tainted Innocence no worries! And IBE. I will update as soon as I can! I am sorry for not updating for awhile. I was rather sick for awhile! But I'm better now and hoping to get chapter nine of Tainted Innocence up soon! Keep an eye out!!**

**The outfit for this chapter can be found on my profile! I will post a link to an outfit every so often so keep an eye out! I won't do it for every one of them, but Ill let you know if I post one! **

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Twilight (C) Stephanie Meyer  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire in the Attic

Chapter Two

The Dreams

Bella Pov:

_"W-Who are you?"_

I leapt from the chair in the library so fast my knees gave way, and fell to the floor. My breathing was erratic, and my heartbeat wasn't any better. Was that a dream? What the hell is going on here! Why am I having these strange dreams about a golden eyed man with bronze hair? Why am I suddenly having these dreams? I shoved my hand into my pocket and grabbed my cellphone, flipping it open quickly.

**Then get your steak out and stalk the house with garlic, cuz if you think I am coming to see my 'sister' on christmas without a gift, you're crazy! Love Love! X -A**

I shook my head and read the text over again.

_This is exactly what the text said in my dream...! _

I snapped the phone shut and put my book back in its rightful place on the shelf.

_Wait...If the text was the same...then maybe..._

I bolted out of the library and up the stairs, almost falling on the top step, and stopped in front a an open attic door. I swallowed hard and took a slow step up the bottom step, when my phone beeped.

_This is too fucking weird..._

I didn't even bother checking my cell this time, I just took a deep breath and quickly made my way up the attic stairs. But when I reached the top, there was no man with golden brown eyes and bronze hair. Did I really think I would find him here? I sighed and sat down on the top step, running my hands down my face.

These dreams were really fucked up. They were so vivid and clear I couldn't even tell I was dreaming. I sighed and pulled out my cell again, flipping it open to read the text I had just gotten.

**Its not time yet. -A**

The hell?

I glanced around the darkened attic and sighed._ I guess it really was just a dream. _

I slowly made my way back down the stairs, I hesitated before quietly shutting the attic door behind me. Why had it been open? If Charlie really had been up there earlier, he would have closed the door behind him. I learned some of my OCD tendencies from him after all. Maybe I would ask him about it tomorrow when he got home from work.

I curled up in bed and sleep found me quickly. I guess I didn't get enough sleep in the library.

_The room was dimmed, only lit by nearby candlelight. Moans and groans of pain echoed in the large room. The smell was putrid and the room was hot. Sweat soaked my body as I lied in a small, uncomfortable bed, blankets covering me that I desperately wished to discard. I couldn't see, because I couldn't force my eyes open. I hadn't the energy, nor will. My breathing was shallow and my heart pounded weakly in my chest. The noise, oh the noise, everything was amplified, but muffled and unclear. I felt delirious, reaching out for something that wasn't there. I wanted relief from the fire inside me. _

_A low whine filled the room. It took me a while to realize the sound was coming from my own, chapped lips. I wanted some water, something, anything to cool the heat, to coat my aching throat. _

_"Mother, please hold on." A voice of velvet sent soothing waves over me, as his cool breath washed over my face. His cold hand in my searing one. I felt him stroke the hair away from my face, but I couldn't see him. I wanted desperately to see him, so I pried my eyes open. _

_When I finally did manage to open them, my breath caught in my throat. His unruly bronze hair was plastered to his face from sweat. His jaw was strong and sculpted. His beautiful green eyes shone back at me. They were not the deep, passionate eyes I saw in previous dreams. These eyes were filled with grief and pain. I wanted to reach out to the boy, to hold him and make his pain go away, but I couldn't lift my arms. _

_"Sir, visiting hours are over. You will have to leave." A tall blonde woman in an old nursing uniform stated._

_The boy nodded, his eyes darkening and filling with reluctant tears. I wanted to wipe them away. _

_'Don't cry', I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't find my voice._

_"I will be back tomorrow, Mother." He whispered as he pressed his cool lips against the heated skin of my forehead. "Please hold on...You're all I have left." his voice cracked. He smiled weakly and dropped my hand, his smile never reaching his eyes. _

_He turned and left. _

_'Come back!' I shouted inside my head. _

_He never returned by my side. I was trapped in a room of moans and sickening smells, tormented by a searing heat that would never diminish. My only glimmer of hope was the thought of the boy returning to my side. He never showed up, and I felt my world turn black. The pain was gone. The smells, the sounds, the overwhelming heat. I was at peace. But I still longed for the boy._

_The beautiful boy with the sad eyes._

_My Edward..._

"Edward!" I bolted up in bed. My heart felt like it would burst through my chest, and my ribs ached from trying to catch my breath. My hair, now out of its rightful place in my hair tie, was now plastered to my face. Sweat drenching my body. I darted my eyes around the room, when I was met with nothing but the subtle light of the sun, gleaming through my closed curtains, I sighed and let my head drop back against the headboard.

_Edward?...What the hell was that?..._

My hands were shaking as I ran them through my messy hair, yanking out the hair tie and tossing it on the bedside table. That dream was so vivid...

I could hear the sounds, smell the smells...Feel the heat and the pain...And the boy...

_Edward..._

His name was Edward...But he called me Mother? Was I reliving what his Mother went through? Why didn't the beautiful boy with the sad eyes return? What ever happened to him?

_And why did I give a fuck?_

Once my breathing returned to normal, and my hands were no longer shaking, I set my feet on the cold hardwood floor, and quickly made my way to the bathroom for my morning rituals.

After a long shower, I slipped on a black pair of Velour lounge pants, the only kind Alice would allow me to buy. And a t-shirt I bought out of amusement that said "Only Vampires can love you forever". Oh yeah, Emmett loved that shit.

I planned on asking Alice later about the dream. I had gone through my morning rituals rather slowly this morning, trying my best to get my mind off of the dream. But nothing seemed to work. All I could think about were those green eyes so full of sadness, and how it broke my heart to know his Mother never saw him again. Or at least thats what I gathered from the dream.

_Swan, you probably just made that shit up in your head. You have read one too many books. _

But it felt too real to just be a dream. It felt like I had been there...Well not me personally, but I was looking through the eyes of someone who experienced that very moment. It was actually sort of frightening. How did Alice do this all the time? No wonder she always looked emotionally exhausted after she had a vision.

Charlie had left hours earlier, and it was still fairly early in the morning. I had the house to myself until he came home for dinner tonight. But I hadn't a clue on what to do for all those hours. There was no way I would call up Alice and beg her to keep me company all damn day. I had to live here, I had to make the best of it. I didn't mind being alone after all.

I stepped out into the hallway, looking at a now open attic door. I furrowed my brows and sighed deeply._ I didn't mind being alone._ I repeated to myself.

But in that moment, I had never felt so alone.

No Alice's spunky attitude, no Emmett's booming laughter, no Jasper's intellectual conversations, no Rosalie's daily bitch fest, no Carlisle's fatherly advice, no Esme's loving hugs...And there had never really been a Charlie. Charlie tried, but I was still too bitter from him never being there when I was growing up, to acknowledge his trying to be a Father now. I needed him years ago, my Mother needed him years ago. I know I should be grateful Charlie took me in, but then again, I was his daughter, he had no other choice.

I was alone.

I always got like this, somewhat, around this time of year. In a few days, Renee and Phil would have been gone for three years. Every year, around this time, Alice and the other Cullens would sit with me in their living room, talking about memories I had of my Mother and Phil. Alice holding my hand, while my head rested on Esme's shoulder as she stroked my hair all motherly like. Carlisle in the large white recliner, facing us sitting on the couch. Jasper sat beside Alice, sending waves of calm throughout the room. Emmett sitting in the other recliner, with Rosalie in his lap. We were all a family, and they were there for me in my time of need. Jasper always kept my tears at bay. He knew I hated to cry, that I hadn't cried since the accident. He told me I needed to grieve, but I refused to allow myself. He tried to make me cry once, tried to get me to open the floodgates. But I began to drowned in the sorrow, and he pulled back. I fought him tooth and nail, keeping the tears locked away with the pain. He never tried that again, after that day.

I slumped to the floor and stared aimlessly at the attic stairs. I was beginning to think this place was either haunted, or we needed a new door...Or maybe tiny little door nazis sneak in and open the attic door every night when I go to sleep. I figured the first two were more plausible. I shook my head at my stupidity. Everything else in this house seemed to be in perfect condition. If the only problem we had with it was a faulty door, I think we were doing okay.

I pulled myself off the floor and went down to the kitchen to scrounge up something for breakfast. I felt bad for not getting up in time to make Charlie something, the man couldn't cook to save his life. Regardless of the hostility between us at times, I still loved him. I even felt bad for him. Yes I say how my Mother needed him...But that is out of anger. I needed him, yes, but I can't blame him for my Mother leaving him. That is unfair of me. How can you feel sorry for someone and be angry at them all at once? I don't know, but with Charlie, I manage.

Once I made my gourmet breakfast of cereal, I sat at the table and looked around at the empty kitchen. It was large and designed beautifully. It was obvious the previous owner loved to cook, they made the kitchen such a welcoming place. In fact, they made the whole house a welcoming place. Was the boy in my dreams the former owner? But his clothing...It seemed like he was from a different time. I would have to ask Charlie about the former owner.

This would drive me crazy until I got some answers. I tended to be like that. Something intrigued me, I wouldn't stop until I found the answer. Sometimes it got me into trouble, but I knew for my own sanity, I would have to find the meaning behind these strange dreams I kept having. And why was _I _having them? What significance did they hold for _me_?

Once I was finished with breakfast, I quickly washed the bowl and placed it in the cabinet. I went back upstairs and glanced at the open attic door, before entering my room and sitting on the edge of my bed. Was it the room? Would it help if I slept in another room for the night?

_Why the hell would the room make any difference? These dreams must somehow be tied to this house, so changing rooms wouldn't fix my dream problem. Besides...I rather like this room for some reason. _

So there was no reason for me to change rooms...Would Alice at least give me a little input on what the dreams are _tied _to?

_Only one way to find out, Swan._

I sighed and began reaching for my cell, when BuckCherry started blaring from it.

I snorted.

_'Hey! You're crazy bitch. But you fuck so good I'm on top of it.  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back to keep me right on.' _

It was an inside joke.

I flipped it open, and sure enough, it said Rosalie.

"Hey crazy bitch, what do I owe the honor of this call?"

_"Shut up ho. Alice told me to call you up and tell you to stop asking her about this dream boy of yours. She said just let fate happen. What ever the hell that means."_

"Yeah well, Alice knows something and she won't tell me! These dreams are vivid as fuck and I can't do anything about it. I hate when she pulls that 'Just let fate happen' shit." I grumbled and stood from the bed and began to pace.

_"Yeah, well you don't live with her. And its what Alice does. Besides, you know we never bet against Alice. She is practically always right. There is no point fighting it. So, I guess stop being such a whiny bitch about it, bitch!" _I heard the smile in her voice. I fucking missed Rosalie.

"Rose, I am a whiney bitch. The snarky, whiney, emo bitch remember? And just because I never bet against Alice, does not mean I have to like this whole...Leaving me in the dark shit. I'm..._feeling _what those in the dreams are feeling. And-...Why the hell am I even telling you this. Like you give a fuck." I laughed and shook my head.

_"I give a fuck, just don't know why you are going so crazy over it. Its just a dream, Bells. It might not even mean anything. But the best thing you can do is...Oh I don't know. Do some research or something. Did the dream give you anything to go on?"_

I can't believe Rose was being so...helpful. "Not really...All I know is the same boy from the previous dream was in it...And I wasn't me. It was like I was in someone else's body, seeing what they saw. It seemed to be from a different time, because of the clothing, but I can't really go by much else."

_"Well, sorry babe but I don't think you can do much about that then. Just try not to worry about it I guess. Just do what Alice says."_

I sighed and sat back on the bed. "You're right Rose. Thanks. I'll listen to Alice. No matter how much I don't want to...But thanks. For listening."

_"Yeah well, don't get use to it bitch." _She laughed.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I wont."

_"Well, I better go. Emmett can't fuck himself ya know."_

"Oh God Rose! I really didn't need that mental image. I'll have to find something to stab my brian with now...Thanks a lot!"

_"Anytime! Love ya whore!"_

"Love ya too Rosie. Bye." I flipped the phone shut and tossed it on the bed.

I guess all I can do now is wait. Alice refuses to give me anything to go on, and if I know Alice, which I do, she wont budge an inch.

_Stupid future seeing vampire..._

_----_

I spent the day reading and cleaning, pretty much doing anything to get my mind off of the dreams and the green eyed boy. But why was this bothering me so much? Why did I seriously care? I have had way more outrageous dreams...Like the dream I had of Emmett in a tutu threatening Jasper with a spatula, while rambling on about how leprechauns live in his head and tell him to burn things.

No I do not use drugs, but that dream even had me questioning that myself.

Emmett found it hysterical.

I couldn't sleep for three nights.

The vision of Emmett in a tutu was enough to scar my brain for life.

Anyway, back to the present dreams.

The dreams I was having weren't really anything to freak out about. It just so happened to star the same boy two nights in a row...But I think it was because they were so vivid that I couldn't let it go. Were the dreams trying to tell me something?

_Shut the fuck up Swan, you're not Alice. _

_Why don't you shut the fuck up, I have a dilemma here!_

Did I seriously just answer myself? There must be some asbestos in this house or something...

I heard Charlie's new police cruiser pull up in front of the house. Thats my cue to get off my ass and make the man of the house some dinner. I rolled my eyes at myself and made my way downstairs, nearly tripping on the last one, before safely making it into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells." Charlie yawned, tossing his jacket on the couch and slumping down in the kitchen chair. "How was your day?"

"Okay, I guess. I read, I cleaned, I read some more...Did I mention I cleaned?"

"That boring? Did you talk to Alice today?" He smiled at me while I popped in left over spaghetti in the microwave.

"No, but I talked to Rose today." I plopped down in the chair across from him. "Hope left overs are okay."

"Sure, no use in it going to waste. How is Rosalie doing?"

"She is fine...Hey Dad, I wanted to ask you about the previous owners of this house." I traced my finger against the grains in the wooden table.

"What about em'?"

"Who were they?" I peered up at him. He yawned again and stretched in his chair.

"I dunno Bells. There has been several families living in this house over the years. It dates back all the way to the 1900s so I don't know for sure who was the last family."

"1900s huh? Did uh...Did anything happen to the family who first lived here? Like, did they get sick or something?"

"Well in 1918 Chicago was hit with an epidemic of some sort of Influenza. So its possible that the owners back then had contracted the illness...Why do seem so interested in the house all of a sudden Bells?" Charlie quirked his brow at me the same time the microwave went off. I shook my head and pulled the plates out, setting his in front of him.

"I was just wondering is all." He nodded and dug in.

We spent the majority of the meal going over his day and how different it was compared to Forks.

As soon as he was finished he excused himself to go to bed. I tossed the dishes in the sink, too tired to deal with them tonight and headed upstairs.

I kept my lounge clothes on and hopped in bed. It wasn't long before sleep took me. And soon I was engulfed by dreams of a certain pair of green eyes.

* * *

**Okay Yaw. I am sorry for the late update. I have been having writers block again!! Gah! But anyway, I got this chapter up!**

**You thought Bella was gonna meet our Eddie so soon, did you? Nope! Not yet, I'm afraid. **

**I am letting yaw know, I have the Twilighted thread for this story, and my other twilight stories on my profile. I will keep you all updated on the progress of chapters on there. So feel free to head on over to the Twilighted threads, and leave me some love! I will also start to post teasers there!**

**Reviews are always loved! Leave me some love yaw!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire In The Attic

Chapter Three

Picture Frame

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down._

_This picture's frozen, and I can't get out._

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down._

_This picture's frozen and I can't get out of here,_

_Release me, I'm just as lost as you._

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you._

Bella POV:

The rest of the week passed much the same. I went to bed, had some strange ass dreams about the hot-as-fuck green eyed boy, wake up, go to the hell they call school, come home, talk to Alice, Make dinner, Chat with Charlie, Go to bed and do this shit all over again.

One week here and already I'm in a cycle.

The dreams never got any better. They all stared Mr. Green eyes, and a few other people as well. None of them had been as vivid as the one where the boy never returned. Most of them had a warm quality to them, a feeling of safeness.

Is safeness even a word? Well it fucking is now.

I stretched out on the bed, after having bitched out my alarm clock, and looked through my open door, to see the attic door was still open. I had come to the conclusion last week, that this house was haunted. Oh yeah, sounds like a load of shit, but it is better than my door nazi theory.

Every day, I would shut the door when I got up in the morning. And every day, when I got home from school, the door would be open. I had found it annoying at first, but recently I had found it rather amusing. The ghost in this house liked to fuck around with me. Maybe it was the green eyed boy from my dreams.

If that was the case? The hottie could haunt me all he wanted.

_Shut your whore mouth, Swan! You are loosing it. _

_Shut up, bitch. I can crush on any damn body I want to. Dream boy or not._

I swear I must have eaten some lead paint chips as a child. When you start to argue with yourself, you've lose it. When you start to argue with yourself, and loose? There is no hope.

I rolled out of bed and began my morning ritual.

I dressed quickly and made it to the bus just as it was turning on my street. I looked up at the Attic, as I have found myself doing every day now, and noticed the movement once more. I narrowed my eyes at the large dusty window and stepped onto the bus.

I sat in the very back, rolling my eyes at the juvenile Freshman. I felt pathetic having to ride to school on a fucking bus at 17, but there was no way in hell I was driving in this town. It was way too busy and nothing like Forks. And there was no way I was getting in the back seat of any type of vehicle. I couldn't, I wouldn't. End of fucking discussion.

The day dragged on, and I finally found myself some free time at lunch. I wasn't going to eat the crap they called food in the cafeteria, so I made my way to the library. The librarian eyed me carefully as I took a seat at one of the many computers. I glared at her and she quickly went back to work.

Bitch.

I went straight to Google and typed in "1918 Spanish Influenza Epidemic". I know, it was vague, but thats all Charlie gave me to go by. A long list quickly filled the page.

I chewed on my lip and clicked on the "wikipedia" link. That shit gives you anything.

I came across an entry about the Spanish Influenza pandemic of 1918 and was instantly enthralled. About 50 million people had been killed from the illness. Could this be what the woman in my dream was suffering from?

I clicked on the picture to the side to enlarge it. My eyes widened. The black and white photo showed rows of beds, filled with sickly people. Nurses near by with face masks, the floors stained with either urine or blood.

I closed my eyes and held my head as flashes of images washed over me. But they were more like memories.

_"It's not your time, Bella. You must go back. You must find him." The woman was leaning over me, a peaceful smile on her face. Her bronze hair was up in an elegant bun, and her piercing jade eyes held nothing but sincerity and love. She was practically glowing in the brightest of lights. _

_Was this a dream?_

_"W-Who are you?" I stuttered. I could suddenly feel the searing pain in my arm and the pounding in my head._

_"Find him, Bella." She murmured before she kissed my forehead. She smiled and turned to my Mother and Phil, a sullen, yet somehow serene smile plastered on their faces. _

_"We love you Bella. Keep an open heart and open mind, baby girl. We'll miss you." My Mother placed her lips to her fingertips and blew me a kiss. Phil waved and winked at me. They both turned around and began walking away with the angelic bronze haired woman. _

_"Mom! Mom come back!" I cried. As they disappeared, the pain in my arm grew, and my head was throbbing. _

_"She's alive! Quick, get her out of there!" The voices were muffled, and unfamiliar. Blackness took over. By the time I woke up, my Mother and Phil had passed away. Was that a dream? Who was the angel with green eyes? Who was I supposed to find?_

I gasped as the memories flooded back. The librarian looked up from her work to eye me again, but this time I didn't care. How could I forget that dream I had? Was it even a dream? Or had my Mother and Phil just been saying their goodbyes...The woman...She is the one in the dreams I've been having. The same bronze hair, the same green eyes. It had to be her.

I shut down the computer and ran out of the library just as the bell rang. I heard someone yelling at me for running in the halls, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was halfway out the door before I realized I road the bus to school. Not only that, there is no way I could take a taxi. I don't do back seats.

I sighed and marched back to my class, plopping down in my chair and staring at the clock until the bell rang.

The rest of the day continued on in this manner. Sit in class and stare at the clock. I felt like I was waiting for summer vacation. Once the final bell rang, I high tailed it to the bus and sat in the very back. I pulled out my cellphone and began to dial Alice's number, when the phone rang. I smirked and flipped it open.

_"What has you in such a hurry?" _Alice's bell like voice only added in my anxiousness to get home.

"I just remembered something...about the crash. Something that is connected to my dreams." Some kid two rows in front of me looked me up and down and winked at me.

The fuck?

I glared at him and curled in on myself. Fucking boys always thinking with their dicks...

_"The crash?...What could the crash have to do with your dreams, Bells?"_

"I was hoping you could tell _me _that, Al. _Your _the all knowing, all seeing one, remember?" I huffed.

_"Bella, I see things based on what people decide. Thats how I knew you were going to call. You were so avid about it. But I can't tell you the answers to everything. My visions are subjective anyway. I didn't know you when the crash happened, there for I wouldn't know the events of it, other than what you told us. This is something you will just have to wait out and see where fate takes you...But I can tell you it will happen a lot sooner than you think." _I could hear the smile in her voice.

What was she keeping from me?

"Okay, Okay. Sorry, I know you're not a fucking magic eight ball...But a girl can try, right?" I heard her snort, which caused me to snort, which caused the fucker a few rows up to look at me again. He licked his lips and winked at me once more.

The bitch in me couldn't control herself.

"You wanna keep that fucking tongue attached to your body, you will turn around right fucking now." I growled. His eyes widened and he whipped his head back to face the front. I hated being a bitch, but I wasn't a piece of meat.

_"Bella! That was-"_

_"Fucking hilarious! Thats my bitch right there!" _I smirked.

"Tell Rosie I miss her too." Our conversation lasted until my stop came. I quickly ended the call and shoved the phone in my back pocket. Sir winks-a lot averted his gaze from me on the way out. I couldn't help but snicker to myself.

Once off the bus, I hurried my way into the house and up the stairs. I don't know why I was in such a hurry, its not like I could find the answers I needed here.

Or could I?

I chucked my backpack into the corner of the room and turned to glance at the open attic door.

There were a lot of boxes up there. Maybe I could find something, anything that could answer the questions Alice couldn't. Fate. Maybe it was fate that led me to this house? I mean, it wasn't until I moved into this house that I started seeing the woman...And the green eyed boy. Were they related? They had the same bronze hair and green eyes.

_Well duh Swan...he _did_ call her Mother. _

_Don't be a dumb fuck. _

_Shut up, bitch!_

I shook my head. Not that again...

I took a deep breath and started to slowly make my way up the creaky stairs. The back of the attic was still engulfed in darkness, but there was still a small amount of light shining in through the window. The layer of dust covering the glass shedding just enough light onto the wooden table that sat to the left of the window.

I took careful steps towards the table. The sun was shining against something on its surface. When I reached the table, I found the source. A broken picture frame with a black and white photo of a family. I gently picked up the frame, the broken glass falling from the frame and onto the floor. I stared at the faces in the picture, my eyes going wide.

There was a tall man in a suit, a black hat covering his messy hair. Beside him was the woman from my dreams. It had to be. She had the same smile, same eyes, her hair was up in an elegant bun. But it wasn't the woman that caught my attention the most. It was the boy. The handsome, green eyed boy that has been haunting me every time I close my eyes.

Why had I been dreaming of the past residence of this house? And why had the woman in the picture visited me prior to me even moving here?

I gently blew the dust covering the picture. I felt horrible that the family's memory had been broken. The glass laying at my feet. I smiled to myself and gently laid the picture back down on the table, before quickly descending the stairs and into my room.

I ripped open one of the boxes Alice had sent with me and picked up one of the picture frames she had packed. I wondered why she even bothered? I took the frame with me and bolted back up the stairs.

Sliding the glass from the new frame from its place, I set it to the side so I could remove the rest of the shard glass. The frame was wooden with the name "Masen" carved into the wood. It had so much detail, and so much history behind it, I couldn't find it in myself to replace the frame its self. So I slid the new glass panel into the frame and placed the picture back in its rightful place.

Once I was finished, I bent down to pick up the fallen shards. But I, being Bella Swan, couldn't help my inner klutz. One of the glass shards sliced through my finger.

Several things happened at once. My cellphone began to ring, at the same time I felt a pair of icy hands pin my body against the attic window. The light shinning through caused the hands to glisten like a thousand diamonds. I knew those hands, or hands like them.

_Vampire._

A loud rumbling rang in my ears, it took me a moment to realize it was the mystery vampire holding me against the window. His grip was not tight, but firm and shaky. Why didn't he just drink my blood already? Not all vampires follow the ways of the Cullens. Why was I even still breathing.

His chilled hands gripped my wrist away from his body, but had it pinned beside my head. His other hand held me firmly around my waist.

My stomach lurched. The smell of rust and salt attacked my senses. My knees began to shake with the effort to hold my weight. The last thing I saw, was a flash of bronze, before everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update Yaw! I had some writers block. But I think its working out now! -knocks on wood- Anyway. I have (yet another) story up now. Its called Silence! Its an AH story, so maybe yaw would like to check it out!**

**The song that was quoted at the top was Still Frame by TRAPT. **

**I hope yaw enjoyed this chapter!! Don't forget to check out the Twilighted fourm. I do teasers on there!**

**Reviews keep me going! =3 Reviews are better than a certain bronze haired Vampire pinning you against a window!...Well...sorta...**

**Twilight (C) Stephanie Meyer  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire In The Attic

Chapter Four

Eyes of Gold

_Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful  
_

_Tip toe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew_

Muse - Sing for absolution

Bella Pov:

The distant sound of a shrill ringing brought me back to the present. I groaned and rolled to my side, reaching for the cell phone, but came up with nothing. I peeked my eye open to the darkened room of my bedroom. The obnoxious noise was not relenting, so I sat up to look for the phone. I felt something stabbing me in the ass and reached behind me to pull the cell from my back pocket.

I was about to answer the phone when I heard a rumbling sound from the far corner of my room. I jumped slightly and flipped the bedside lamp on, causing both me and source of the rumbling to hiss.

Then it all came back to me.

_Attic._

_Picture frame._

_Broken Glass._

_Blood._

_Cold hands._

_Bronze._

_Vampire._

I let my eyes scan the room, and came face to face with my dream boy, only in place of his eyes of jade, were eyes of gold.

_Gold..._

_He feeds off of animals!_

I must have said that last bit out loud, because he cocked his head to the side and eyed me carefully. His stance was not defensive, so he didn't look like he was going to attack me. But his body was rigid. The phone finally stopped ringing, so I slowly laid it on the bedside table.

"Uh, hi." I said lamely. I almost snorted at the stupidity of this.

He didn't reply or move, just kept his eyes on me, gauging my reaction I suppose.

"So...You're a vampire too then?" He went from the far corner of the room, to standing right beside me in a second. I was still not use to a vampire's speed.

"You know what I am?" His voice was like soft velvet, soothing and low.

I swallowed thickly, his voice washed over me and left me almost...dazzled? That had to be wrong, Bella Swan does not get dazzled, even by extremely sexy vampire boys who I've been dreaming of for the past few weeks, yeah, not even then.

"Yeah," my voice cracked, "I know what you are. I have a few friends back home like you. They only drink the blood of animals too. In fact I think that was who was calling just now." I bit my lip to keep from rambling. What was this strange fluttering feeling in my stomach? It wasn't fear, I knew what fear was, but this feeling, I hadn't a clue.

"There," he paused for a moment before looking up and locking eyes with me again. I think my heart almost stopped. "There are more like me? Animal drinkers I mean. You know of other Vampires and the Volturi hasn't come after you yet?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and linked my fingers together, feeling the rough material of a band-aid. I smiled inwardly to myself, this vampire seemed awful nice so far.

_Don't let your guard down Swan...He may be a veggie vamp, but that does not mean he is any less of a threat. _

"Yeah well, the Volturi don't really know about me and we are trying to keep it that way. The Cullens already warned me about them, and they don't seem like the type of crowed I wanna piss off so...if you don't tell them, that would be nice."

"I'm not going to tell anybody, bedsides it wouldn't be just _you _that got in trouble..."

I eyed him carefully, his gaze never wavering, before nodding and sticking my hand out towards him. "Good. I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

He smiled and took my hand carefully in his, his icy touch felt like home. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you Edward," I smiled and let my fingers linger against his marble skin, enjoying the strange electricity between us, before pulling away.

The phone began to ring again, causing Edward to jump across the room in a crouch.

"Its okay...Its probably just Alice. She probably saw that I was with another vampire and is just checking in on me." Edward cocked his head to the side and nodded, taking a hesitant seat at the end of the bed.

I flipped the phone open and before I could say anything, Alice demanded I put the phone on speaker. I rolled my eyes and put the phone on speaker before placing it in the middle of the bed.

"What do you want Al?"

_"What kind of welcome is that to your favorite vampire?" _She giggled.

"Who said you were my favorite?" I smirked as I heard the familiar commotion in the background.

_"Bella Bear!" _Emmett's booming voice caused Edward to flinch again, and eye me curiously. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Enormously large walking disco ball!"

_"Hey, someone is moody today. Can't I say hi to my little sis?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Hello to you too Emmie, you know I love ya, now what did Alice want?"

_"Alice? Alice who?"_

_"Give me the phone back Emmett!"_

_"I'm talking to Bella Bear!"_

_"I called her for a reason now give me the phone!"_

_"What you gonna do pixie? Bite me? Too late, already a vampire."_

_"You really suck, you know that Emmett?"_

_"No thats Rose's job Al."_

"Okay, seriously Emmett, I'd like to be able to sleep tonight without that image in my head thanks..." I grimaced but couldn't help but chuckle at their 'sibling rivalry'.

_"Sorry B! Anyway...I guess I'll give the phone back to Alice. But you better promise to give me the phone when you're done Al! Rosie will wanna say hi to Bella anyway."_

_"Fine Emmett!"_

"Okay, what did you want Al?" Edward had a crooked smirk playing on his lips that practically melted me into the bed. Damn he was even sexier than in my dreams.

_"I just called because I knew you would meet our new friend Edward. Hi Edward! I know you are there and probably have a lot of questions for Bella, but her small human brain can't give you all the answers you're looking for."_

"Hey! Wanna talk about small? Look in the mirror midget."

_"Love you too Bella, anyway as I was saying, you will get your answers in due time but I figured I would fill you in on our family history if you would like. So you know you're not alone and all that. Oh, and I also apologize for any crass behavior or words that come out of Bella's mouth...she doesn't really have a filter."_

"What is this, hate on Bella day? First you talk about how 'small minded' I am and now I don't have a brain filter? I wasn't kidding around when I threatened you with a wooden stake and some garlic cloves bitch." I could hear Alice laughing on the other side, she knew I was only playing with her. Edward however was slightly wide eyed and looking at me like I was crazy. "What? I know that shit doesn't work on you guys, Al knows I'm playing."

He smiled and nodded, running his fingers through his hair.

_Damn what I wouldn't give to be those fingers. _

_Leave it to me to have my first big crush on, not a ghost, but a vampire. Oh yeah, just my luck. _

_"I told you, no filter. Anyway, what questions do you have about us Edward? I'd be happy to answer them."_

He seemed to think for a moment before he put his hand back in his lap and furrowed his brows. "Bella said something about you seeing me...how could you do that when you are elsewhere?"

_"Thats an easy one, I can see the future. Of course my visions are subjective and I can only see things based on what people decide...I honestly don't know how I knew you were coming, seeing as I've never met you, but then again I saw the Cullens when I woke up as a vampire so maybe this is sorta the same thing. I think you are supposed to be with us Edward, but something along the way happened and...well now you are in Chicago with Bella and we are in Forks. I'm rambling aren't I?"_

"You do that a lot." I grumbled. Alice did have a point though, how did she know I'd meet Edward? Its not like I made a choice to meet another vampire, who just so happens to be living in my attic. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, now that I think about it...

_"Yeah, yeah witty comeback, good for you. Now, did that answer your question on how I knew, Edward?"_

"Yes...but what do you mean 'the Cullens'. You mean your coven, right?"

Is it wrong of me to just blatantly stare at him and imagine me doing naughty naughty things to him? Cuz thats pretty much what I was doing, blocking out what Alice was saying and daydreaming about what his long slender fingers could do to me.

When did I become such a perv?

_"I guess you could call us a coven, but we are really more of a family. We go to school with the humans, thats how we met Bella, and we try to live our lives as normally as possible. We may be vampires but we live pretty human lives...apart from the not sleeping and drinking blood."_

"You go to school?" Edward perked up a bit, and looked up at me. I internally shook myself from my daydream, and smiled.

"Yeah they go to school, pretty cool huh?"

"How many of you are there?"

_"Well first there was Carlisle, he is the oldest out of all of us, then he turned Esme, his wife. Then there was Rosalie, then Emmett, her husband and the annoying lughead that you heard over the phone. Then there is Jasper and I. Jasper is my husband and I met with him before I brought us to the Cullens. We are all a family, cept now we are missing a member."_

Dammit Alice was trying to make me all emotional. "Don't get all sappy on me now...I miss you too Al."

_"You may not be a vampire but you're still our sister, remember that. Now, anything else Edward?"_

"Um, I really don't know what to ask. This is not exactly what I expected when Bella cut her finger in the attic...Sorry about that by the way." He looked at me apologetically.

I smiled and waved it off.

_"You did very well by the way Edward. Bella is your singer, so that had to be hard to resist her blood like you did. You know what a singer is yes?"_

"No, all I know is I've never craved a humans blood so much in my life..."

This might have made me nervous...

_"That's because she is your singer. Her blood sings to you, and makes you crave her blood. Its almost impossible to resist, but you did. I don't see you making any mistakes with her. You already passed the test. She cut her finger, you smelt the blood, but didn't kill her. You two will be fine!"_

Okay, that made me feel a _little _better...

"Thats good to know," His voice was quiet. "I think thats all I need to know, for now."

_"Alright, well don't hesitate to call! Bella has our numbers, all of them. We are coming up on Christmas so we will finally get to meet you. Until then, take care. Talk to you later Bells! I'll tell Em and Rose you said hi."_

"Thanks Al, love ya."

_"Love ya too girlie, bye!"_

When we heard the click on the other line, I shut the phone and set it on the night stand.

The both of us were quiet for a long while. I absently played with the hem of my shirt, while Edward looked everywhere but me.

I finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So...you live in my attic?"

* * *

**-Peeks head in- Hi, long time no update right? Well I had the urge to write VITA today so I did lol. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know I'm sorry that this is taking so long, but please don't expect a lot of updates right now okay? I don't want any of you to think I am giving up on VITA or TI or even IBE but right now i'm focusing on finishing Silence. That story is really my goal to finish right now. I will continue the others, and none of these stories will be unfinished! Just don't expect regular updates okay? Once Silence is finished I can focus on the other stories! I love ya guys and thanks for sticking with me, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. But like I said, once Silence is finished, I'll be able to focus on the other stories!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Reviews are loved and welcomed! =)  
**


End file.
